Ende und Anfang?
by Sasuke007
Summary: Lovestory zwischen Snape und ... lest selbst! hoffe sie gefällt R&R, please! Nach langem doch wieder weitergeschrieben, achtung: RATING GESTIEGEN!
1. Tod und Freude?

Ende und Anfang?  
  
Part 1  
  
Ich laufe die lange dunkle Straße entlang und spüre nur eines. Angst. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist der angsterfüllte Schrei meiner Mutter. Und an das was sie mir gesagt hat: „Lauf Lucia, lauf!"Dann sehe ich wieder die schwarze Gestalt über ihr, die wahnsinnig lacht und ihr das Leben raubt. Ich sehe hinter mich. Die schwarze Gestalt ist immer noch hinter mir her. Jedoch scheint sie keine besondere Eile zu haben. Ich höre wieder die Stimme meiner Mutter und laufe noch schneller.  
  
Vollkommen außer Atem komme bleibe ich hinter einer Ecke stehen. Habe ich ihn abgehängt? Ich sehe vorsichtig um die Ecke. Nichts. Ich zittere. Vor Anstrengung oder Angst? Ich schlucke und lehne mich an die Wand und setzte mich schließlich erleichtert. Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre die Übelkeit in mir hochkommen. Ich unterdrücke nur mit Mühe einen Brechreiz und öffne wieder meine Augen. Ich versuche aufzustehen und plötzlich wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich bin zuviel gelaufen. Ich halte mich noch einmal mit meiner letzten Kraft an der Mauer fest und versuche wieder wach zu werden. Ich darf jetzt nicht aufgeben!, sage ich zu mir und richte mich wieder vollends auf.  
  
Ich sehe wieder um die Ecke. Niemand. Wo ist er hin? Aber eigentlich kann mir das auch egal sein ... weg ... nur weg! Ich trete entschlossen einen Schritt nach vorne und aus dem Schutz der Gasse.  
  
„Wohin denn so eilig?", höre ich eine tiefe, rasselnde Stimme und ich drehe mich panisch um. Hinter mir steht die schwarze Gestalt, vor der ich eben noch geflohen bin. Ich schlucke. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, stoße jedoch schon bald gegen jemanden. Eine andere Gestalt in einem schwarzen Mantel steht hinter mir und hällt mich fest. Ich versuche mich loszureißen, mir fehlt jedoch die Kraft. „Wollt ihr sie hier töten, Meister?", redet die scharze Gestalt, die mich fester an dem Handgelenk packt, zu der anderen. „Natürlich. Sie könnte doch wieder entkommen. Aber dafür, dass du schon einmal entkommen bist, wirst du büßen!"Ich schlucke wieder und spüre die Panik. Ich will noch nicht sterben! Jedoch sehe ich ein, dass das nichts bringt. Es ist aus. Gleich ist alles vorbei ...  
  
Die schwarze Gestalt hebt ihre rechte Hand und der Mann, der mich festhällt, tritt zur Seite. Ich könnte jetzt fliehen!, kommen mir die letzten Gedanken in meinen Kopf, ich sehe dann jedoch bald ein, dass er nichts bringen würde. Sie würden mich wieder finden und dann ... dann wäre mein Ende noch grausamer als es jetzt schon ist. Die schwarze Gestalt stößt ein tiefes Lachen aus und murmelt danach etwas unverständliches. Ich schließe meine Augen. Plötzlich sehe ich, durch meine Augenlieder, ein helles Licht. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder vorsichtig und sehe einen alten, großen Mann mit spitzem Hut und einer Halbmondförmigen Brille. Die schwarze Gestalt weicht zurück und ich spüre plötzlich, wie der alte Mann mich packt und dann verschwimmt alles um mich herum ...  
  
Ich erwache in einem großen Zimmer auf einer Couch. W ... wo bin ich? Ich setze mich auf und höre, weit entfernt, Stimmen. Plötzlich spüre ich es wieder. Angst. Wo bin ich? Was ... wer ist der Mann, der mich vor der schwarzen Gestalt gerettet hat? Ich glaube schon, dass ich noch lebe, denn wenn das der Himmel ist, ist es ziemlich enttäuschend ...  
  
„Bist du endlich wach?", höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und sehe den alten Mann, der mich vor der seltsamen Gestalt gerettet hat. Ich nicke. Der alte Mann lächelt mich an und tritt zu mir. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen, setzt er sich neben mich. Als er neben mir sitzt, spüre ich plötzlich, wie meine Angst verschwindet. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber der Mann hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Ich lächle.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit der innhaltslosen Unterhaltung, sieht mich der Mann, ich habe inzwischen erfahren, dass er Albus Dumbledore heißt, traurig an. „Du weißt warum du hier bist?", fragt Dumbledore und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein."Ich sehe auf den Boden. „Warum?", frage ich, nach einiger Zeit der Stille. „Deine ... deine Mutter ist ... "„Tod.", höre ich mich sagen. Teilnahmslos. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich scheine mich mit dem Tod meiner Mutter schon abgefunden zu haben. „Voldemord hat sie getötet.", sagt Dumbledore wieder. Voldemord? Ich sehe wieder auf und Dumbledore in das Gesicht. „W ... warum?"Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. „Das ... weiß ich im Moment auch noch nicht ..."Wieder steigt ein neues Gefühl in mir hoch. Verzweiflung.  
  
„Lucia?"„Hm?"Ich sehe Dumbledore wieder in das Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich der Leiter einer Schule bin."Ich nicke. Das hatte mir Dumbledore bei einem Gespräch erzählt ... „Nun ja ... Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht in diese Schule gehen willst."„Kann ich denn nicht zu meinem Vater zurück und wieder in seine Schule?"Ich sehe, dass Dumbledore meinem Blick ausweicht. „Lucia, dein Vater ... er ist ... Voldemort hat ihn ... "„Nein. Nicht ... nicht Vater!"Ich spüre, dass die Tränen in mir hochkommen. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und beginne herzhaft zu weinen. Nun kommt auch die Trauer wieder in mir hoch, die ich habe, seit meine Mutter gestorben ist.  
  
Ich beginne mich wieder zu beruhigen. Langsam beginnen meine Tränen wieder zu trocknen. Wo ... wo soll ich hin? Was ... soll ich tun? Ich blicke starr auf den Boden und merke nur, an einem Luftzug, wie die Türe aufgeht. „Was ist, Albus?", höre ich eine tiefe Stimme. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu der Türe und sehe, dass ein Mann eingetreten war. Er musste ungefähr in dem Alter meiner Eltern sein. Seine schwarzen Haare hängen ihm in das Gesicht und sein schwarzer Umhang flattert. Wow ..., denke ich und blicke ihn sprachlos an. Der Mann schließt die Türe und tritt zu Dumbledore, der inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch steht. „Was gibt es?", fragt er noch einmal. Er war sichtilch genervt.  
  
Dumbledore deutet auf mich und flüstert etwas zu dem Mann. Der Mann dreht sich zu mir. Als sein Blick auf meinen trifft, spüre ich, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildet. Der Mann sieht mich nur kurz an und dann gleich wieder zu Dumbledore, aber dieser kurzer Augenblick war seltsam genug für mich. Warscheinlich bin ich nur verwirrt ... Ich blicke wieder auf das andere Ende des Zimmers.  
  
„Und was habe ich mit ihr zu tun?", höre ich den Mann wieder fragen. „Ich dachte, du könntest es den anderen Lehrern sagen. Lucia wird in unsere Schule aufgenommen ... "Ja. Dann bin ich wohl eine Schülerin von Hogewarts. „Ist dir jetzt alles klar, Severus?"Severus? Lateinisch ... Der Strenge ... Ob der Name wirklich auf ihn zutrifft?, denke ich und sehe ihn wieder an. Dieser nickt und geht dann aus dem Zimmer. „Wer ... wer war das?", frage ich und blicke ihm noch einige Zeit nach. „Das? Severus Snape. Einer der Lehrer meiner Schule. Apropos ... Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass du jetzt an meiner Schule bist."Er sieht mich durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an und lächelt, als ich sage : „Aber nein ... "  
  
Einige Tage später, sehe ich einen Zug, der in den Bahnhof fährt und eine Menschenmasse, die aus ihm strömt. „Die Feier beginnt ... ", höre ich Dumbledore und ich nicke. Ich blicke wieder aus dem Fenster und merke, wie langsam die Tür geöffnet wird und Dumbledore wieder langsam hinaus geht. 


	2. Neue Freunde

Part 2  
  
Ich gehe auf die große Halle zu. Die Gänge, die ich entlanggehe, sind klat. Kalt und leer. Was wird in der großen Halle auf mich warten? Ich verdränge den Gedanken und gehe weiter. Plötzlich bleibe ich stehen. Mir kommen Gedanken in meinen Kopf, an die ich zuvor noch nicht gedacht hatte. Was ... was ist, wenn sie andere Fächer haben als in meiner alten Schule? Immerhin bin ich jetzt schon in der 6. Klasse ... nur noch dieses Jahr, dann bin ich schon in der 7. und dann ist meine Schule bad beendet! In welches Haus werde ich wohl kommen? „Auf was warten sie, Miss. Romjan?", reißt mich eine tiefe Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich zucke zusammen und drehe mich langsam um. Vor mir steht ein düsterer Mann mit schwarzem Gewand, schwarzen Haaren und einem schwarzen Umhang. Severus Snape. „Auf was warten sie?", wiederholt er noch einmal seine Frage. „Sie sollten schon längst in der großen Halle sein!"„Ich ... ich ... ", beginne ich zu stottern. Was ist bloß mit mir los? Ich ... ich bin doch sonst nicht so! Snape sieht mich einen Augenblick lang mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann bemerke ich, dass er neben mich tritt. „Kommen sie mit!", zischt er und ich nicke. Schweigend gehe ich neben Snape, bis in die große Halle.  
  
Kurz vor der Tür, stoppt er jedoch noch einmal kurz. Was ...?, denke ich und drehe mich um. „In der Halle setzten sie sich einfach zu einem Tisch. Sie werden dann später erfahren, in welches Haus sie eingeteilt werden."Ich muss schlucken, als ich in seine schwarzen Augen sehe. Täusche ich mich, oder war in seiner Stimme ein freundlicher Unterton zu hören? „Potter, Weasley! Was machen sie noch hier?", fährt Snape jemanden an, der hinter mir steht. Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Bis gerade eben war in seiner Stimme ein freundlicher Unterton zu hören. Ich verdränge den Gedanken schnell wieder und drehe mich um.  
  
Hinter mir stehen zwei Jungen, ungefähr in meinem Alter. Der eine hat rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Der andere ist blass, dünn, groß, hatte eine Brille und schrwaze Haare. Auf seiner Stirn trohnte eine Narbe. Potter ... Potter ... Harry Potter? Ich runzle meine Stirn. „Machen sie, dass sie in die große Hale kommen! Sie melden sich dann, um ihre Strafarbeit abzubüßen!" „Und sie?", fragt der Junge mit den roten Haaren und deutet auf mich. „Sie, Mister Weasley, ist Lucia Romjan. Sie ist eine neue Schülerin an unserer Schule. Sie ist jetzt mit ihnen in einem Jahrgang."Beide Jungen sehen sich, dann mich an und lächeln. Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen. Ich will etwas bissiges sagen, Snape unterbricht mich jedoch. „GEHEN SIE!"Snape deutet auf die Tür, und die Jungen machen, dass sie in die Halle kommen. Ich deute ein Nicken an, um mich zu bedanken und gehe dann auch in die große Halle.  
  
Die Halle ist voll von Schülern. Ich spüre, dass ich blass werde. „Lucia!", ruft jemand meinen Namen. Ich drehe mich in die Richtung, aus der mein Name kam und sehe einen Jungen in meinem Alter, mit blonden Haaren und einem grünen Umhang. Auf der linken Seite trohnt eine Schlange. Ich gehe zu ihm. „Hallo.", sage ich. Ein Junge, nun ja ... mehr eine Art Schwein, so wie der aussieht, wird von dem, der mich gerufen hat, von seinem Sessel gestoßen und ich setzte mich. „Ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."(Anmerkung: schmelz kreisch lechz Sorry. Musste sein .''') Er streckt mir die Hand entgegen. „Hallo. Ich bin Lucia Romjan."„Ich weiß.", sagte er und lächelt. Ich lerne auch die anderen, die um Draco sitzen, kennen. „Ich hoffe, du kommst nach Slytherin!", sagt ein Mädchen, dass gegnüber von Draco sitzt. „Ja. In den anderen Häuser sind ...", sagte Draco und blickt zu Harry und dem Jungen, die ich zuvor gesehen hatte. „... nur Vollidioten!", grunzt Crabbe und Goyle beginnt ebenfalls zu grunzen. Alle am Tisch beginnen zu lachen. Ich lache mit, aber eigentlich weiß ich nicht warum. Nach einiger Zeit des Gesprächs wurde es plötzlich still in der Halle. Ich blicke zum Lehrertisch, vorbei an Snape, zu Dumbledore. Er steht auf und beginnt seine Rede.  
  
Nach der Rede kam das Essen, das jedoch schnell zu Ende war. Nach dem Essen kam Dumbledore zu dem Tisch auf dem ich noch immer sitzte. „Kommen sie?", fragte er und ich nicke. Ich folge ihm in sein Büro. Dort steht ein alter Hut auf einem Sessel. Ich runzele die Stirn und trete ein. Im Büro sind vier weitere Leute. Einer ist McGonagall, die Hausleiterin von Gryffindor. Snape ist auch da. Er ist ja der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Die Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind auch da. Ich gehe, mir klopfendem Herzen, auf den Hut zu. Ich setzte ihn auf und dann beginnt er sich zu bewegen. „Hm ... Slytherin ... Gryffindor ... Ravenclaw ... Hufflepuff ... Vier Häuser haben wir ... welches ist wohl gut für dich? Hm ... hm ... du hast Eigenschaften für alle Häuser ... Slytherin wäre gut für dich ... du hast gute Eigenschaften für Zaubertränke ... allerdings ... dieses Haus wäre besser für dich ... also gut ... ", murmelt der Hut und ich merke, wie mein Herz anfängt schneller zu schlagen. „GRYFFINDOR!", hallt plötzlich seine Stimme in dem kleinen Büro. Dumbledore nimmt mir lächelnd den Hut ab und McGonagall tritt lächelnd vor mich. „Am besten, du kommst mit mir."Ich nicke, noch immer etwas perplex, und folge ihr dann. Bevor ich jedoch aus der Türe komme, fällt mein Blick auf Snape. Er funkelt den Hut böse an. Ist er etwa nicht zufrieden damit, dass ich in Gryffindor bin? Ich schüttle den Kopf und folge McGonagall.  
  
Ich trete in das Loch, hinter einem Portrait, und plötzlich stehe ich in einem Zimmer mit einem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselt. Ich sehe, dass jemand davor sitzt. „Hey, hallo! Wir haben dich doch vorhin gesehen!", höre ich eine Stimme. Ich drehe mich zu ihr. Vor mir steht der Junge mit den roten Haaren, den ich vorhin schon gesehen hatte. „H ... hallo.", murmle ich und sehe mich plötzlich von einigen Schülern umringt. „Ich bin Ron Weasley.", sagt der Junge mit den roten Haaren und gibt mir die Hand. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger.", sagt ein Mädchen, mit strubbeligem Haar. Nach und nach lerne ich alle in dem Saal kennen. Schließlich kommt ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar zu mir. „Hallo. Ich bin Harry Potter.", sagt er. Ich lächle und sage: „Ich bin Lucia Romjan. Freut mich!"Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit mit den anderen unterhalten habe, folge ich Hermine in den Schlafsaal. Dort ziehe ich mich um und lege mich schlafen.  
  
„Wir haben jetzt gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! Ich will nicht!", jammert Ron und stopft sich einen Toast in den Mund. „Was ist denn so schlimm an Zaubertränke?", fragte ich, ehrlich überrascht. „Wir haben Snape. Das sagt alles.", sagt Harry. „Ähm ... ja und?", frage ich noch einmal. „Er liebt es Schüler zu schikanieren."„Ah ja ... "Ich esse mein Müsli. „Er wird sich an mir sicher seine Zähne ausbeißen ... ", murmle ich. „Sei dir mal da nicht zu sicher.", sagt Harry. Ich runzle meine Stirn. „Nun ja ... Hermine ist mit Abstand die beste Schülerin ... "„Hör auf Ron!", wirft Hermine ein und wird rot. Ron redet jedoch unbehelligt weiter. „ ... aber trotzdem schafft es Snape, dass sie schon einmal 15 Punkte verloren hat!" Hermine gibt Ron einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „AU! Was denn?", fragt Ron und hält sich den Hinterkopf. „Hast du mich daran jetzt erinnern müssen? Ich habe es gerade wieder vergessen ... "Hermine und Ron begannen sich zu streiten. Harry und ich lachen.  
  
Ich bin schon gespannt, wie der Unterricht wird ..., denke ich und stelle meine Tasche auf den Sessel neben mich. Mein Kessel steht schon auf dem Platz vor mir. Nicht gerade die beste Ausstattung hier ... Ich seufze und plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Malfoy tritt mit Crabbe und Goyle in das Klassenzimmer. Ich lächle und will ihn grüßen, Malfoy jedoch geht an mir, ohne Interesse vorbei. Was soll das? Ich blicke ihn böse an und widme mich dann wieder meinen Büchern.  
  
„Seien sie endlich leise! Wir sind hier nicht in der großen Halle!", zischt Snape, gutgelaunt wie immer. (Anmerkung: Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts gegen ein wenig Zynismuss .''') Snape geht zur Tafel und ich merke, dass Hermine, neben mir, schnell einen Block herausnimmt und beginnt sich Notizen zu machen. Ich tue es ihr gleich. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Sie werden jetzt den sogenannten Trank der Beruhigung. Weiß jemand, welche Eigenschaften der Trank hat?"Er sieht in die Klasse. Die Hand von Hermine schnellt nach oben. Ich sehe sie verwundert an. „Niemand?", fragte Snape. Aber ... Hermine zeigt doch auf!, denke ich und runzle meine Stirn. „Wirklich niemand?", zischt Snape. Hermine schüttelt die Hand um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Schließlich hebe ich die Hand. Snape sieht mich verwundert an und sagt: „Ja, Miss Romjan?"Ich senke meine Hand. „Der Trank der Beruhigung kann, wenn man Wunden hat, beruhigend wirken und auch als eine Art Nakoe wirken, für besonders schlimme Wunden. Er wird oft in der Medizin verwendet."„Gut ... ", höre ich Snape erstaunt murmeln. „Haben sie sich das gemerkt?", zischt er in die Klasse. „Woher kannst du das so gut?", flüstert Ron zu mir, als Snape geht, etwas aus seiner Tasche zu holen. „Ach, das ... ist doch gar nichts besonderes ... "  
  
Snape steht wieder vor der Tafel, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Die Zutaten und Zubereitung- "Snape schnippt mit dem Zauberstab, „-stehen hier an der Tafel- "(wo sie erscheinen) „-und sie finden alles, was sie brauchen- "wieder schnippt er mit dem Zauberstab, „-im Zutatenschrank-" (die Tür besagten Schrankes springt auf) „-sie haben eineinhalb Stunden, beginnend ... JETZT!"Ich höre, wie Harry und Ron stöhnen. Was haben sie denn? Die Formel ist doch wirklich nicht schwer ...  
  
Nachdem ich alle Kräuter und Zutaten zurechtgeschnitten habe, gebe ich sie in den Trank. Nach und nach. Ich machte alles wie es an der Tafel stand. „Fertig!", sage ich nach einer Stunde. Ich lächle. Harry, Ron und Hermine sehen mich mit großen Augen an. „Was de...", beginne ich, weiter komme ich jedoch nicht. „Was ist denn los?", zischt Snape, der plötzlich hinter mir steht. „Ich bin fertig.", sage ich ihm selbstbewusst ins Gesicht. Snape sieht mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Ich bekomme wieder Gänsehaut. Dann geht er zu meinem Kessel und sieht sich den Trank an. „Woher können sie das?", fragt er mich gerade heraus, als er von meinem Kessel wieder aufsieht. „Bitte?", frage ich und blinzele verwundert. „Woher sie das so gut können.", wiederholt Snape seine Frage. „Nun ja ... das haben wir an meiner alten Schule schon vor zwei Jahren durchgenommen ... ", murmle ich. Snape hebt eine Augenbraue und richtet sich dann wieder auf. „Sie kommen nach der Stunde in mein Büro.", zischt Snape, als er an mir vorbeikommt. „Machen sie weiter!", herrscht Snape die anderen an und diese beugen sich schnell wieder über ihre Kessel. Ich siehe Snape noch immer verwundert an und versuche dann, meinen Trank noch zu verbessern.  
  
Als die Stunde zu Ende war, erntete ich mitfühlende Blicke von Harry, Ron und Hermine und noch einige aufmunternde Worte. Ich gehe zu dem Lehrertisch und nach und nach werden die Schüler weniger. Als niemand mehr in dem Klassenzimmer war, schnippt Snape noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab und die Schrift auf der Tafel verschwindet. „Kommen sie mit.", sagte Snape und er verschwand in einem Zimmer, neben dem Zutatenschrank. Ich folge ihm. „Setzen sie sich."Snape deutet auf einen Sessel, der in der Mitte des Zimmers, vor einem schwarzen Schreibtisch, steht. Snape setzt sich auf einen großen, schwarzen Sessel, der hinter dem Schreibtisch steht. Ich tue es ihm gleich und setzte mich in den anderen Sessel.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, stütz Snape sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Woher können sie so gut mit Zaubertränken umgehen?", fragt er mich. Wieder dieser freundliche Unterton ... „Diese Dinge, die wir hier durchmachen habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit hinter mich gebracht ... ", sage ich, Snape scheint es jedoch nicht als Antwort zu reichen. „Nein. Das kann nicht nur vom lernen sein. Sie haben Talent."Ich bemerke, wie mein Kopf heiß wird und ich sehe betreten zu Boden. „Beantworten sie mir bitte einige Fragen ... ", sagt Snape und lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Ich blicke ihn verwundert an. „Welche Eigenschaften haben Ingwer-Wurzeln?", fragt er mich prompt. Ich blinzle ihn ein wenig verwundert an und antworte dann: „Inger- Wurzeln? Sie sind sehr formbar. Je nachdem mit welchem Trank können sie verschieden eingesetzt werden."Snape nickte nachdenklich und steht auf. Er geht um mich herum und ich sehe ihm nach.  
  
„Einhornhaar?", fragt er, als er hinter mir steht. „Einhornhaar wird bei dem Trank der Ruhe verwendet. Es ist außerdem eines der wichtigsten Bestandteile für Wunddesinfektion."„Einhornblut?"„Wird verwendet für einen Trank, um die Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen."Snape sieht mich zufrieden an und geht weiter in dem Raum umher. „Nieswurzensirup?", fragt er, als er vor einem Trank mit Zutaten, und mit dem Rücken zu mir, steht. „Ich bitte sie. Das haben wir in dem ersten Jahr gelernt! Nieswurzensirup wird verwendet, um Regen herbeizurufen."„Im ersten Jahr?", murmelt Snape und dreht sich wieder zu mir um. „Gut. Arongaextrakt?"„Zum Heilen von Knochen."„Sehr gut. Mondsteinpulver?"Ich beginne zu lächeln. „Das müssten sie jetzt aber gut wissen.", sage ich breitgrinsend. „Denken sie?"„Nun ja ... Immerhin wird er für Liebestränke verwendet!"„Ach ja. Und warum müsste ich das jetzt wissen?"„Tja ... so wie ich sie einschätze ..."„Wie schätzen sie mich denn ein?", fragt Snape lächelnd. „Och ..."„Haben sie denn schon einmal einen Liebestrank gebraut?"„Ich habe es versucht ... Allerdings habe ich eine Zutat vergessen ... "„Ah ja. Und sie glauben, dass es sonst geklappt hätte?"Snape steht nun vor mir und sieht mich lange an. Ich spüre wieder, wie ich rot werde und sage, auf den Boden sehend: „Vielleicht ... " Snape geht lächelnd hinter den Schreibtisch und setzt sich wieder. „An welcher Schule waren sie?", fragt er mich plötzlich wieder. „Ich war an der Alchemie- Zauberschule."Snape hebt überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Was hat er denn?, frage ich mich.  
  
„An der Alchemie- Zauberschule?", wiederholt Snape meine Worte. „Ja.", sage ich. Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, was Snape eigentlich so überrascht. „Tja ... dann lässt sich ihr Talent erklären ... ", murmelt Snape. „Waren sie in ihrer alten Schule auch schon so gut in dem Fach Zaubertränke?"Ich denke nach. „Ich war zwar nicht die beste, aber ich hatte immerhin immer ein U."„U... Unerreichbar ... nicht schlecht.", murmelt Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurück. „Ähm ... Professor?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Ja?", fragt Snape überrascht. „Ich habe gleich wieder Unterricht ... ich müsste dann wieder gehen ... "Besser ich sehe jetzt nicht auf. Ich werde nur wieder rot ... „Gut. Sie können dann gehen."Wieder dieser kalte Ton ... Ich nicke, stehe auf und gehe, zuvor verabschiede ich mich aber noch. „Auf Wiedersehen.", sage ich und lächle. „Was? Ach so ... ja, natürlich."Ich bemerke, dass Snape inzwischen angefangen hat, etwas zu schreiben. Ich seufze, öffne dann die Türe, blicke noch einmal zurück und gehe dann. Als ich die Türe geschlossen habe, merke ich erst, wie mein Herz schlägt. Ich bin noch immer etwas rot, gehe dann aber wieder.  
  
„War es recht schlimm?", fragt mich Hermine bei dem Abendessen. „Geht schon ... ", murmle ich und stochere lustlos in meinem Essen herum. An dem Ende des Essens blicke ich zum Lehrertisch, bemerke, dass der Blick von Snape auf mir ruht, und sehe, dass Dumbledore sich erhoben hat. „Ich habe eine Ankündigung.", sagt Dumbledore und sofort wird es in dem Saal still. „In, ungefähr einem Monat, wird ein Maskenball stadtfinden. Es werden Gäste eingeladen und sie wird hier stadtfinden. Ich bitte sie, eine Maske mitzubringen und sich möglich gut zu verkleiden. Sie werden natürlich noch Zeit haben, um in Hogsmade einzukaufen. Sie können jetzt alle ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht."Dumbledore setzt sich wieder. „Ein Maskenball ... cool! ", murmle ich und Harry seufzt. „Was denn?", frage ich. „Tja ... es wäre schon wenn ich tanzen könnte ... ", murmelt er ganz leise. Hermine und Ron streiten sich wieder mal. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich lächle. „Das wird schon, Harry. Sonst tanzen eben wir!"Harry sieht mich einen Moment lang verwirrt an, lächeld dann aber mild. „Danke ... ", murmelt er. 


	3. Erster Kuss?

Part 3  
  
Zwei Wochen sind vergangen und ich gehe mit Hermine, Harry und Ron in Hogsmade einkaufen. Ich stehe mit Hermine in einem Laden für Tanzkleider. „Hast du schon eines gefunden?", fragt Hermine und sieht einige Kleider durch. „Nein ... "Ich gehe durch den Laden und sehe mir einige Kleider, wie Hermine, an. Plötzlich bleibt mein Blick bei einem schwarzen Kleid hängen. Ich nehme es mir heraus und sehe, dass über dem ganzen Kleid ein roter Drache trohnt. „Ich glaube ich habe eines!", rufe ich Hermine zu, gehe dann schnell in die Umkleidekabine und ziehe mich um. Das Kleid ist hauteng und geht bis zum Boden. Mit meiner goldenen Drachenkette sieht es sicher gut aus ... „Kann ich mir das Kleid schon ansehen?", reißt mich die Stimme von Hermine aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich ... ähm ... nein! Das ganze soll eine ... Überraschung sein!"Hermine seufzt und geht wieder weitersuchen. Ich ziehe mich wieder um, kaufe das Kleid und suche dann eine Maske.  
  
„Habt ihr alles?", fragt Harry, als Hermine und ich auf ihn und Ron treffen. „Ja klar. Und ihr?", fragte Hermine. Wir gehen los. Ich gehe etwas schneller und drehe mich dann um. „Und, freut ihr euch schon?", frage ich sie, als ich rückwärts vor ihnen hergehe. „Na ja ... du?", fragt mich Ron. „Ja! Total!", antworte ich ihm und grinse breit. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du dich so freust ... das ist doch nichts besonderes!", sagt Harry verständnisslos. „Für euch vielleicht. Aber für mich ... "Ich spüre, dass ich jemanden berühre, ich kann jedoch nicht mehr bremsen. Ich gehe weiter und falle hin. Ich schließe meine Augen. Au ... Ich öffne sie wieder und sehe, dass ich auf einem Mann gelandet bin. Ich setzte mich auf. „Miss. Romjan! Was soll das? Passen sie gefälligst auf wo sie hinlaufen!"Ich sehe mir den Mann genauer an. Ich werde blass, als ich ihn erkenne. Es ist Snape. Ich stehe schnell auf und schnappe mir meine Tasche. „Tschuldigung ... ", murmle ich. Ich merke, dass mein Kopf heiß ist und blicke betreten auf den Boden. Snape steht mühsam auf. Er steht nun bedrohlich vor mir. Ich schlucke und blicke auf. Snape macht den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, Hermine kommt ihm jedoch zuvor. „Ähm ... Lucia, wir müssen gehen."Ich bin Hermine sehr dankbar, da sie mich von Snape vegschlieft. Harry und Ron folgen uns eilig und wir lassen alle einen veradderten Snape zurück.  
  
„Danke Hermine!", sage ich, völlig außer Atem, als wir endlich zum stehen kommen. „Ein kleiner Tipp:", sagt nun Ron, ebenfalls außer Atem. „Laufe, wenn es geht, Snape niemals über den Weg!"„Ich werde es mir merken ... "Ich lächle und fasse meine Tsche fester. „Können wir gehen?", frage ich, als ich mich aufrichte. Wir gehen.  
  
Der nächste Tag. Wieder ein Montag. Wieder haben wir eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Und das gleich nach dem Frühstück!!! Ich sitze, zwischen Hermine und Harry vor meinem (noch) leeren Kessel. Snape ist noch nicht da. Ich höre lachen. Ich blicke in die Richtung. Das Lachen kommt von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen. Malfoy scheint meine Blicke zu bemerken und blickt in meine Richtung. Er sieht mich herausfordernt an. Ich hebe meine Augenbrauen und blicke herausfordernt zurück. Malfoys Mundwinkel hebt sich. Ich lächle zurück. Plötzlich geht die Türe auf. Snape tritt in die Klasse. Toll!, denke ich. Und das nach unserem ... ungewollten Zusammentreffen. Nennen wir es einfach mal so. Snape tritt vor seinen Schreibtisch. Ich seufze und stelle meine Tasche unter meinen Tisch. Erst jetzt, als ich wieder zu Snape sehe, bemerke ich, dass an der Tafel etwas steht. „Dieses Gegengift werden sie heute brauen. Ich würde ihnen raten es richtig zu machen, denn am Ende der Stunde werde ich es an ihnen testen. Fangen sie an!"Die letzten Worte hat Snape besonders betont. Ich senke meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Kessel. Nun beginne ich den Trank zu brauen.  
  
Snape rauscht durch die Reihen. Harry scheint sehr nervös zu sein und gibt, aus versehen, anstatt Peterswurzel, Rosenextrakt in seinen Trank. „Ähm ... Harry?", versuche ich ihn darauf aumerksam zu machen, plötzlich steht Snape jedoch vor uns. „Was soll das, Potter?", zischt Snape leise, es war jedoch in der ganzen Klasse zu hören. Malfoy und seine Kumpanen beginnen lautstark zu lachen, als Harrys Tank gefährlich zu brodeln beginnt und eine grüne Flüßigkeit aus seinem Kessel kommt. Harry sieht, ohne Kommentar auf seinen Kessel. Ich flüstere Harry noch schnell etwas zu. „Seien sie leise, Miss. Romjan!", fährt Snape mich an. „Warum soll ich einem Freund denn nicht helfen?"Ich blicke auf und ihm ins Gesicht. Ich schlucke, als sich unsere Blicke treffen. „Sie kommen nach der Stunde in mein Büro.", sagt er wieder leise. Seine Stimme fährt mir durch Haut und Knochen. Ich blicke wieder auf den Boden, versuche meine Wut zu unterdrücken. Snape zückt seinen Zauberstab, zaubert den Trank von Harry weg und geht dann wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
„Ich verstehe das nicht! Warum musst du schon wieder zu ihm?", fragt Hermine. „Es ... ist schon in Ordnung ... ", sage ich. „Nein das ist es nicht!", sagt nun Harry. „Eigentlich bin ich an dem ganzen Schuld. Ich sollte zu Snape gehen und ... "Ich halte Harry fest. „Nein. Es ist schon Okay. Wirklich!"Ich versuche zu lächeln. Harry blickt wütend auf den Boden. „Dann, bis später!", sage ich und drehe mich, um zu Snape zu gehen.  
  
Ich bin wieder in seinem Büro, sitze wieder auf dem schwarzen Sessel. Ich wage es nicht aufzublicken obwohl ich merke, dass der Blick von Snape auf mir ruht. „Ich verstehe sie nicht ... ", murmelt er und steht auf. Nun blicke ich wieder auf. Er steht am Fenster und blickt hinaus. „Warum?", frage ich gerade heraus, berreue er im nächsten Augenblick jedoch schon wieder. Snape dreht sich zu mir um und blickt mir in die Augen. Ich weiche in meinem Stuhl zurück und schlucke. „Sie hätten viel Potential ... sie könnten es in der Alchemie weit bringen."Könnten?, frage ich mich. Snape kommt näher zu mir. Ich weiche wieder zurück. Seine Hände ruhen auf den Armlehnen meines Sessels. „Sie sollten sich nur nicht so dagegenstellen ... "Wieder ist ein weicher Unterton in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich ... mich dagegenstellen? G ... gegen was denn?"Ich versuche, den nervösen Unterton in meiner Stimme zu überspielen.  
  
Snape kommt mit seinem Gesicht näher zu meinem. Ich schlucke wieder, diesmal noch fester. Snape kommt mir wieder näher. Ich spüre seine Anziehende Art. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann. Ich sehe, dass Snape seine Augen schließt. Nun kann ich schon seinen Atem spüren. Ich tue es ihm gleich und schließe auch meine Augen. Ich kann schon fast seine Lippen spüren, als es plötzlich klopft.  
  
Snape hebt seinen Kopf und ich atme erleichtert auf. "Was ist?", zischt er in Richtung der Türe. "Severus? Ich bin es! Minerva!", höre ich die Stimme von McGonagall. Snape rauscht zur Türe und öffnet sie zornig. "Was gibt es?", zischt er noch einmal. "Ähm ... eigentlich ..." McGonagalls Blick fällt auf mich. "Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Schülerin bei dir hast!" Sie lächelt nervös. "Na dann gehe ich mal wieder ...", sagt sie und macht das sie davonkommt.  
  
Snape geht wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, als McGonagall verschwunden ist. "Sie können dann gehen ... ", zischt er und ich mache, dass ich aus dem Büro komme. Vor seiner Türe bleibe ich mir klopfendem Herzen stehen. Ich lehne mich gegen die kalte Mauer. Es ist angenehm. Was ... was war das eben? Ich schlucke wieder als mir bewusst wird, dass ich gerade drauf und dran war, Snape zu küssen. Ich schüttle mich. Besser ich vergesse das wieder ... Ich gehe den langen Gang entlang, in Richtung des Gryffindor- Turms. 


	4. Wieder Zaubertränke

Part 4  
  
„Lucia! Aufstehen!", weckt mich die Stimme von Hermine, als wieder Montag ist. Ich öffne langsam die Augen, drehe mich dann aber wieder um und schlafe weiter. „Hey Lucia! Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke. Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen ... " „Ich gehe nicht zu Snape in den Unterricht. Das kannst du vergessen!"Ich stecke meinen Kopf unter das Kissen. Die Dunkelheit ist angenehm. Ich schließe wieder meine Augen. Ich will nicht wieder zu Snape! Nicht ... nicht nachdem ich ihn fast geküsst hätte!  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich, wie es kalt wird. Hermine hat mir die Decke weggezogen. „Ich will ja auch nicht, aber ich muss! Komm schon. Was kann denn schon groß passieren?"Ich sehe sie verschlafen und auch ein wenig sauer an. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten gehe ich doch ins Badezimmer. Eine viertel Stunde später sitze ich im Unterricht von Snape.  
  
„Wieso habe ich mich bloß von dir DAZU berreden lassen?", frage ich Hermine und funkle sie böse an. Hermine lächelt jedoch. Ich will gerade wieder etwas zu ihr sagen, als plötzlich die Türe aufgeht und Snape hereinkommt. Ich schlucke. Snape stellt seine Tasche neben den Tisch und schreibt eine Formel an die Tafel. Er dreht sich wieder um und sagt: „Diesen Trank werden sie brauen. Wieder eineinhalb Stunden Zeit beginnend, Jetzt!"Sein Blick geht durch die Reihen der Schüler. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen bemerke ich, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Snape sieht weiter durch die Klasse und ich atme erleichtert auf.  
  
Ich schneide die Petersilwurzeln und versuche, mich bei dem brauen von dem Trank nicht von Snape ablenken zu lassen. Als ich den Ingwer zu dem Trank gebe, steigt gelber Rauch von dem Trank auf. Ich lächle zufrieden. „Gute Arbeit Miss. Romjan.", sagt Snape, der plötzlich hinter mir steht. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und werde blaß. Snape sieht mich von oben herab an, dreht sich dann um und geht wieder durch die Reihen. Harry und Ron sehen mich verwundert an. Ich beginne nervös zu lachen und sage dann zu Harry: „Ähm ... Harry? Du hast die Petersilienwurzeln mit Rattenschwänzen verwechselt!"Harry schluckte und versuchte mit seinem Messer die Rattenschwänze aus seinem Trank zu fischen.  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief unspektakulär. Snape ließ mich, zu meinem Glück, in Ruhe. Am Abend, als ich im Bett liege, blicke ich auf die Decke des Zimmers. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht ... wieso ... wieso? S ... Snape. Ich ... ich hätte Snape damals wirklich fast geküsst und ... „Lucia. Lucia!", reißt mich die Stimme von Hermine aus meinen Gedanken. „Was?"Ich blicke sie verwundert an. „Wieso wolltest du heute nicht zu Snape in den Unterricht?" Ich will ihr gerade etwas antworten, als Hermine wieder sagt: „Ich will die Wahrheit wissen, Lucia!"Ich richt mich auf und blicke auf den Boden. „Ich wollte einfach nicht in den Unterricht. Hatte einfach keine Lust."Im Moment fiel mir nicht besseres ein. Hermine schien sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu geben, ich sage jedoch noch schnell: „Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich schlafen. Morgen ist wieder ein langer Tag ... "und drehe das Licht ab. Hermine wünscht mir noch eine gute Nacht und nach einiger Zeit kann ich ein leises Schnarchen von ihr wahrnehmen. Ich liege jedoch noch lange wach ... 


	5. Der Maskenball

Part 5  
  
Es ist einige Zeit vergangen in der ich Snape, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Heute Abend ist der Maskenball. Ich stehe im Badezimmer. „Ich gehe schon mal!", höre ich die Stimme von Hermine. „Ja. Wir treffen uns dann später! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch!"„Ja. Wenn wir uns dann noch erkennen. Tschüss!"Ich höre, wie die Türe geschlossen wird. Ich habe mir gerade das schwarze Kleid angezogen, dass ich mir in Hogsmade gekauft habe. Auf den roten Drachen auf dem Kleid bin ich besonders stolz. Ich nehme aus meiner Schmuckschachtel meine goldene Drachenkette und hänge sie mir um den Hals.  
  
Ich schminke mich noch ein wenig und sehe mich dann wieder im Spiegel an. Perfekt! Ich lächle. Ich mache noch meine Haare auf. Sie fallen mir auf die Schulter. Sieht gut aus! Ich sehe die Maske, die neben dem Waschbecken liegt. Ich setze sie auf. Die Maske ist ganz schwarz und hat einige weiße Steine, die an Edelsteine erinnerten. Ich sehe noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel, gehe dann aber wieder aus dem Bad, dem Gryffindor-Turm und auf die große Halle zu.  
  
Die große Halle ist sehr schön geschmückt. An der Decke war der Vollmond zu sehen und einige Sterne funkelten. Links, neben der Tür, stand ein ein großer Tisch mit Getränken und rechts war ein ebensogroßer Tisch, nur mit kleinen Knabbersachen. Alle tanzten schon ausgelassen. Ich werde mir erst einmal was zu trinken holen ... Ich gehe zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken und nehme mir etwas von der Melonenbowle.  
  
Als ich den ersten Schluck getrunken habe, drehe ich mich zu der Tanzfläche. Ich kann niemanden erkennen. Liegt warscheinlich an den Masken ... Ich könnte eigentlich auch mit Snape tanzen und es nicht merken ... Ich verdränge den Gedanken und nehme noch schnell einen Schluck. „Wollen sie tanzen?", höre ich eine tiefe Stimme. Ich drehe mich zu ihr. Vor mir steht ein (relativ) großer, dunkler Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Ich kann ihn nicht erkennen, da er eine große Maske trug. Seine Augen faszinieren mich ... „G ... gerne!", hauche ich und nehme die Hand des Mannes an. Wir gehen auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Der Mann legt seine Hand um meine Hüfte. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut an der Stelle, an der mich seine Hand berührt. Ich lege eine Hand auf die Schulter von dem Mann. Mit der anderen Hand nehme ich die Hand des Fremden. Der erste Tanz begann. Unter dem Tanz sehe ich dem Mann in die Augen. Die Augen faszinieren mich, obwohl ich nur wenig sehen kann. Seine Augen sind tiefschwarz. So tanzen wir.  
  
Der erste Tanz geht fließend in den zweiten Tanz über. Dieser wurde langsamer. Der Mann lößt seine Hand von meiner und legt sie um meine Hüfte. Ich lege ebenfalls meine zweite Hand auf die Schulter von dem Mann. Ich versuche dem Blick des Mannes auszuweichen, dass konnte ich jedoch nicht lange. Ich verlor mich nach einiger Zeit wieder in seinen schwarzen Augen ...  
  
Ohne Pause ging der zweite in den dritten Tanz über. Dieser ist noch langsamer als die zwei davor. Ich spüre, wie der Mann mich näher zu sich zieht. Normalerweiße wäre ich zurückgewichen, hätte dem Mann eine gescheuert und wäre sauer weggegangen. Bei diesem Mann jedoch ist mir die Berührung seltsam angenehm ... Der Mann zieht mich wieder näher zu sich. Auch ich schließe meine Arme um ihn.  
  
Plötzlich sind wir uns sehr nahe. Der Mann kommt mir mit seinem Gesicht näher. Seltsamerweiße spüre ich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann, genauso wie bei Snape. Ich schließe meine Augen. Ich spüre wieder den Atem des Mannes und auch schon fast die Lippen, als plötzlich die Musik aufhört zu spielen. Alle Paare, die um mich und den Mann stehen, weichen auseinander und klatschen. Ich öffne meine Augen und löße meine Arme von den Schultern des Mannes. Ich weiche einige Schritte von dem Mann zurück, sodass der Mann seine Hände von meiner Hüfte lößen muss. Ich verbeuge mich und bemerke, wie heiß es hier eigentlich ist. So gehe ich auf den Balkon.  
  
Auf dem Balkon ist niemand. Es geht ein angenehm kühler Wind. Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe wieder den Mann mit der Maske vor mir, dann plötzlich wieder Snape. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und öffne meine Augen. Ich blicke von dem Balkon in die Finsterniss. Ich atme die frische Nachtluft ein. Es ist sehr angenehm.  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich, wie eine Hand meinen Arm ergreift und zu sich zieht. Ich spüre die Lippen eines Mannes, die meine küssen. Ich schließe meine Augen und lege meine Hände auf die Brust des Mannes. „Severus? Was machst du da mit Miss. Romjan?", reißt mich die Stimme von McGonagall aus diesem schönen Augenblick. Ich schlage panisch meine Augen auf. Severus? SEVERUS SNAPE?????, frage ich mich. Der Mann reißt sich die Maske von dem Gesicht. Jetzt erkenne ich ihn. Es ist der gleiche Mann, mit dem ich vorhin getanzt habe. Ich weiche panisch zurück. D ... das ist wirklich Snape! „Was soll das Severus?", fragt McGonagall noch einmal. „Nach was hat es denn ausgesehen?", murmelt Snape. Ich weiche wieder ein Stück zurück und halte mich an dem Rand des Balkons fest. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Lucia ist, Minerva!", sagt Snape. Ich finde, dass es nicht sehr überzeugend klingt.  
  
„Ich dachte, sie sei einer der Gäste!", sagt Snape noch einmal. „Machst du das mit allen Gästen?", fragt McGonegall. Ich sie sauer? „Aber eigentlich geht mich das ja auch nichts an. Ich gehe dann auch wieder." McGonagall dreht sich um und geht. „Ich dachte schon sie geht nie wieder ... ", murmelt Snape. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu mir. Ich sehe schnell zu Boden. „Herr ... Herr Professor ich ... ich wusste nicht, dass sie ... "„Ich schon. Und ich bereue nichts!"Snape sieht mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Ich sehe wieder auf den Boden. Ich eigentlich auch nicht ..., denke ich mir, als ich plötzlich bemerke, wie Snape neben mich tritt. Ich blicke auf und ihm ins Gesicht. „Wir treffen uns vor meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock. In 10 Minuten!", flüstert mir Snape ins Ohr. Ich schlucke und nicke dann aber.  
  
So. Wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, müsste ihr mir es sagen, ja? Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich weiterschreiben soll, also bin ich für alle Vorschläge offen! . Bis bald, Sasuke007 


	6. Alleine bei Snape

Danke für die Rewies! (Ich hab keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt!!!) Also: Hier ist der nächste Teil! Hoffe er gefällt euch! Vielleicht ist der Teil ein bisschen ... ach was solls. Lest selbst .  
  
Bye, Sasuke007  
  
Part 6  
  
Ich stehe vor der Türe von Snape, in dem kalten Gang. Ich habe keine Ahnung was auf mich wartet. Ich atme nervös und schnell. Plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Ich drehe mich panisch um. „Kommen sie.", höre ich die Stimme von Snape. Er öffnet eine Türe und tritt ein. Ich nicke stumm und folge ihm. „Ich komme gleich wieder ... ", murmelt Snape, als ich eintrete. Ich sehe mich um. Eigentlich ist alles in dem Zimmer schwarz. Die Vorhänge ... der Kasten ... das Bett ... Ich bemerke, dass ich rot werde und sehe schnell wieder weg. Vor der Türe des Balkons steht ein Tisch. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht ist wunderschön. Der Mond ist groß und hell. Die Sterne funkeln auch wunderschön. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief durch.  
  
„Wollen sie nicht setzten?", reißt mich die Stimme von Snape aus meinen Gedanken. „W ... was ... wer ... ich? A ... aber natürlich.", stottere ich. Was ist bloß mit mir los? Ich sehe auf den Boden, setzte mich dann aber schnell auf die Bank (schwarz mit schwarzen Kissen. Hat das jetzt wen gewundert? -). Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass Snape zwei Gläser und eine Flasche in der Hand hällt. „Trinken sie Wein?", fragt Snape, als er ein Glas auf den Tisch stellt. „N ... natürlich!"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was eigentlich mit mir los ist! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so ... Die Gläser färben sich rot, als Snape den Wein einschenkt. „Hier.", sagt er und reicht mir ein Glas. Ich nehme dankbar an. „Prost!", sagt er. Das Klirren unserer Gläser als sie sich berühren ist hell und klar. Ich nehme schnell einen Schluck. Snape beobachtet mich.  
  
Ich blicke wieder auf, als ich in die Augen von Snape sehe, jedoch schnell wieder zu Boden. „Warum haben sie das getan?", frage ich nach einiger Zeit. „Was getan?", fragt Snape und sieht von seinem Glas Wein auf. „Zweimal versucht mich zu küssen und mich vorhin geküsst!"Ich blicke noch immer eisern auf den Boden. „Weil sie faszinierend sind!"„Faszinierend?" Ich sehe auf. Die großen schwarzen Augen von Snape ruhen immer noch auf mir. „Ja. Faszinierend."Snape nimmt wieder einen Schluck von dem Wein. Ich muss wieder an den Kuss von vorhin denken und daran, dass es mir eigentlich gefallen hat. Er küsst wirklich gut ... Als Snape wieder zu mir sieht, schnappe ich mir mein Glas Wein, damit er nicht sieht, wie rot ich bin.  
  
Auf mein zweites Glas folgt mein drittes. Snape stand auf, da die Flasche leer war. Als er wiederkam füllte er mein Glas wieder auf und setzte sich dann neben mich. „Du hättest es mir vorhin am Balkon nicht so einfach machen dürfen ... ", sagt Snape. Seit wann duzen wir uns? Dann fällt mir eine spitze Antwort ein. „Ich hätte etwas komplizierteres Anziehen sollen ... ", sage ich und grinse breit. Snape verdreht die Augen und stöhnt. „So war das nicht gemeint.", sagt er. Ich nehme lächelnd noch einen Schluck von dem Wein. „Denken sie, dass es für sie zu einfach wird?", sage ich und sehe Snape herausvordernt an. „Ich hätte vorhin noch weiter gehen können ... "„Ach ja? Und warum sind sie das nicht?"„Ich könnte das jetzt noch immer ... "„Willst du nicht?"Ich bemerke nicht, dass jetzt auch ich ins DU gehe. „So war das jetzt nicht gemeint!"„Ja klar.", sage ich schmollend. Ich sehe von Snape weg. „DAS war jetzt wieder logisch."Ich drehe mich wieder zu Snape. „Kannst du nicht ...", weiter komme ich nicht. Ich bemerke, dass Snape in diesem Moment meinen Kopf leicht anhebt und mich küsst. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder. „Was wolltest du noch sagen?", flüstert Snape mir ins Ohr. „N ... nichts. Gar nichts."Snape hebt einen Mundwinkel. Ist das ein Lächeln?, frage ich mich.  
  
Inzwischen habe ich schon 6 Gläser Wein intus. Eigentlich kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. (Anmerkung: Ich lasse es aber trotzdem bei der Sicht aus Lucia. Oder will wer das ganze aus der Sicht von Snape? Ich sehe in die Runde. Alle dafür. -.- Is mir aber egal! Ich lasse es trotzdem aus der Sicht von Lucia. Müsst ihr mir halt sagen, wenn ich es umschreiben soll.) Langsam wird mir heiß. Ob es an dem Alkohol oder an der Gemeinschaft von Snape liegt weiß ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall ziehe ich mir meine Jacke aus. Snape sieht mich Interessiert an. „Was machen sie da? Wollen sie es mir leichter machen?", fragt Snape. Er lächelt. „Nein. Mir ist nur heiß."„Schade."Ich sehe Snape verwundert an. Hat er das gerade ernst gemeint?  
  
Nach einiger Zeit strecke ich mich. Dabei fallen mir meine Haare nach vorne. Als ich meine Hände wieder senke beugt sich Snape zu mir und streicht meine Haare aus meinem Hals. Dann küsst er mich. Ich lächle. Danach sieht er wieder auf und küsst mich wieder auf meinen Mund. Ich lege meine Arme auf die Schulter von Snape und erwiedere seinen Kuss. „Jetzt wird es doch leicht für dich!", flüstere ich, als sich unsere Lippen wieder lösen. Snape weicht ein Stück von mir zurück. „Was ist denn?", frage ich und beginne dann zu lächeln. „Schüchtern?"„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen wer hier schüchtern ist!", fährt Snape mich an. „Gut, Ich warte!"Ich verschränke die Arme jedoch, ehe ich mich versehe, sind seine Hände schon bei dem Reißverschluss meines Kleides angelangt. „Was willst du jetzt tun? Hier wird keiner deine Hilfeschreie hören ... "Ich bin nun wieder ganz nahe an seinem Körper. „Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht um Hilfe schrein ... ", flüstere ich.  
  
Damit zieht mich Snape zu sich und küsst mich überall. Es dauerte nicht lange, da merke ich, dass der Reißverschlussen meines Kleides offen ist. Bald ist das T-Shirt von Snape herunten. Ich lege es neben ihn auf den Boden. „Ich will dich!", wispert mir Snape in mein Ohr. Ich spüre, wie er mich hochhebt und zu seinem Bett trägt. „Und? Habe ich es dir zu einfach gemacht?", flüstere ich. „Das werden wir noch sehen!", sagt er, als er mich auf das Bett legt .........  
  
So. Mehr will und muss ich nicht schreiben, oder? .''' Hoffe euch hat der Part gefallen und bitte sagt mir wieder, ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Dass Lucia aufwacht oder aufgeweckt wird, dass vielleicht jemand dahinter kommt? Schreibt es mir bitte, ja?  
  
Bye, Sasuke007 


	7. Liebesnacht

Erstmal sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber mir haben einfach die nerven für ein "Erotik- Kapitel" gefehlt -.-

Aber jetzt ist hier nun der neue Part und ich hoffe er gefällt euch, aber er ist halt … ein wenig hart …

Also jetzt folgt die Liebesnacht zwischen Snape und Lucia (Ich- Person). Achtung, Rating geht auf R :-)

* * *

Part 7 

Snape hat mich auf das Bett gelegt und steht nun an der anderen Ende des Bettes. Er beobachtet mich. Ich lächle, rekle mich auf dem Leintuch und blicke Snape fordernt entgegen.

Snapes linker Mundwinkel hebt sich zu einem Lächeln an, dann legt er sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, neben mich, streift mir das Kleid vollends ab und legt es auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Danach beugt er sich über mich und küsst mich hart und fordernt, aber es stört mich nicht. Als Snape zärtlich über meinen Oberkörper streich und langsam beginnt, meinen BH zu öffnen, geht ein wohliger Schauer durch meinen Körper.

Schließlich fällt dieser zu Boden (neben mein Kleid) und ich blicke in Snapes Augen. Dort sehe ich die entflammte Lust, die mich auch schon längst gefangen hällt.

Ich küsse ihn, streife über seinen Hals zur Brust, bis zu seinen Brustwarzen und berührte diese zärtlich. Langsam streife ich immer tiefer und tiefer, bis zu dem Anfang seiner Hose.Ich öffne diese, streife sie hinunter und lege sie neben das Bett. Als mein Blick auf seine Boxershorts fällt, muss ich ein wenig lächeln. Ich streiche über seine erregte Männlichkeit und höre Snapes Stöhnen, wodurch ich wieder ein weiteres Stück lächeln muss.

Als wir beide nun schon fast nackt daliegen, gleitet Snapes Blick über meinen Körper. Er hebt seine Hand und beginnt, meinen Körper zu liebkosen. Er streicht über meine Brüste, hinunter zu meinem Bauch und langsam zieht er mir den Slip aus. Kaum, dass der Slip nun ebenfalls weg ist, greife ich zu Snapes Boxershorts und ziehe diese hinunter. Nun sind wir beide völlig nackt. Jetzt wird entgültig klar, was wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon wollen.

Plötzlich spüre ich einige weitere Berührungen von ihm und schließe meine Augen, um den Moment völlig zu genießen.

Sanft streicht Snape meine Oberschenkel bis zu meinem Knie hinunter und danach an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel wieder hinauf. Fordernd streicht er über meinen Schambereich und beginnt, langsam seine Finger zu bewegen. Ich drücke meinen Rücken leicht durch und stöhne leise auf. Seine Berührungen machen mich verrückt …

Plötzlich spüre ich Snapes Zunge in meinem Mund. Zärtlich, aber noch immer fordernt, bewegt sie sich in meinem Mund hin und her, genauso wie die Hand zwischen meinen Beinen. Der Kuss endet, nur damit er meinen Hals, meine Brüste und meinen Bauch küssen kann. Seine Hand bewegt sich nach wie vor weiter.

Als ich laut aufstöhne, lässt Snape von mir ab. Er legt sich auf mich, ich gebe meinen Schenkel willig auseinander. Langsam dringt er in mich ein – ich stöhne leise auf.

Kurz stoppt er, fängt dann aber an, sich langsam vor- und rückwärts zu bewegen. Er streicht weiter über meine Brustwarzen, was mir immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen entlockt.

Ich drücke ihm mein Becken und meine Hüften entgegen, um ihn tiefer in mir zu spüren und ich spüre, dass er schneller wird. Plötzlich findet er, bei einem weiteren Stoß, einen Punkt an dem ich laut stöhne und meine Hände ins Lacken kralle. Als ich Snapes leises Lachen höre weiß ich, dass er den richtigen Punkt gefunden hat.

Immer wieder versucht er, diesen zu treffen, um mich an den Höhepunkt zu bringen. Ich stöhne, im gleichen Moment wie auch Snape, laut auf und lasse mich erschöpft ins Bett sinken – Snape neben mir.

Einige Zeit lang höre ich nichts als seinen schnellen Atem und ihr spüre seine Nähe neben mir …

Nach einiger Zeit beuge ich mich über ihn und küsse ihn hart und fordernt. Ich liebkose mit meiner Zunge seine Brustwarzen ein wenig, knabbere an ihnen und küsse danach weiter seinen weißen Körper hinunter.

Als ich wieder hoch blicke, sehe ich die neu erkeimte Leidenschaft in seinen Augen und ich weiß, dass er das Gleiche wie ich will.

Seine Hände packen meine Hüfte, er zieht mich auf sich und ich massiere sanft seine Brust. Während er mit seinen Händen nun eine Brust zu streicheln beginnt, spüre ich, wie er wieder in mich eindringt.

Ich stöhne wieder sehr laut auf, werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken und bewege mich langsam hin und her.

Während seine Hände meine Hüfte packen und mich weiter bewegen, kralle ich mich ins Lacken fest und stöhne.

Ich spüre wie meine, und auch seine, Bewegungen immer schneller und intensiver werden, bis wir beide immer tiefer atmen und voller Lust aufstöhnen …

Weit in die Nacht hinein liegen wir noch immer, küssen uns zärtlich und das Spiel beginnt von vorne …

Am nächsten Morgen schlage ich meine Augen auf, strecke mich und richte mich auf. Jedoch lege ich mich dann wieder zurück – meine Kopfschmerzen sind zu groß. Auf meiner Zunge befindet sich ein seltsamer Geschmackt. Ein Kater … Nach einiger Zeit öffne ich meine Augen wieder.

Wo bin ich, frage ich mich und sehe mich im Zimmer um.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich neben mir etwas bewegt. Ich sehe neben mich und erblicke …

* * *

Wie hat euch der Part gefallen? Ich weiß, er ist wirklich hart … es kommen noch 2 Parts, dann ist die Story aus. Ab 3 Reviews kommt der nächste Part, hoffe doch sehr, dass er euch gefällt.

Grüße,

Sasuke007


	8. Der Tag danach

Und wieder ein neuer Part.

Hoffe, er gefällt euch! Danke für alle Reviews, lese sie immer sehr gerne.

**

* * *

Part 8**

Ich sehe … Severus Snape, nackt, neben mir liegen. Ich schlucke und weiche ein Stück zurück.

Mein Gott … was ist hier passiert?

Ich sehe mich um und was ich erblicke, sind meine Kleider, die am Boden verstreut liegen. Langsam dämmert es mir wieder. Ich erinnere mich an die leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht und ich musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass es mir letzte Nacht sehr gut gefallen hat. Alles an Snape, seine Berührungen …

Er ist mein Lehrer, rufe ich mir ins Gedächtniss. Ich darf nichts mit ihm haben. Aber er …

Ich blicke zu ihm und sehe, wie langsam seine Hand zu mir gleitet.

Ruckartig richte ich mich auf. Ich darf hier nicht bleiben. Wenn ich ihn noch einmal spüre, dann kann ich nicht mehr weg … ich darf es nicht!

Schnell steige ich aus dem Bett und sammle meine Sachen zusammen. Kaum, dass ich mich angezogen habe, sehe ich, wie Snape aufwacht.

Bitte nicht …, fehle ich, aber es hilft nichts.

Ich spüre, wie Snape aufgestanden und hinter mich getreten ist.

„Morgen …", wispert er, umarmt mich, küsst meinen Hals hinunter und ich spüre, wie er langsam wieder beginnt, den Reißverschluss meines Kleides zu öffnen.

„Bitte nicht …", flüstere ich und versuche einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

„Hat dir die letzte Nacht nicht gefallen?", fragt er, denkt jedoch nicht daran mit seinen Küssen aufzuhören.

„Ich muss weg!", sage ich nun sehr entschlossen, trete von Snape weg und zur Tür. „Ich habe Unterricht."

Snape wirft einen Blick auf die Tür und hebt seine Augenbrauen. „Du hast noch Zeit …" Ich sehe ihn lächeln.

Ich schlucke und weiche einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Er ist mein Lehrer … er ist mein Lehrer …, sage ich mir immer wieder.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich weg. Wir sehen uns dann später. Habe heute ja in der 3. Stunde bei dir Unterricht. Bis dann."

Damit trete ich aus Snapes Keller und schließe schnell die Tür hinter mit, bevor er etwas sagen kann. Ich muss in mein Zimmer …

Als ich im Gryffindorturm angekommen bin, werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ich habe noch 2 Stunden, bis ich beim Frühstück sein muss. Alle scheinen zu schlafen, ich kann niemanden sehen. Gestern muss eine lange und anstrengende Nacht gewesen sein … da bin ich ja die richtige, die hier redet …

Ich schlurfe hinaug in das Zimmer von Hermine und mir. Dort sehe ich einen Zettel an mich von Hermine liegen. Ich lese:

Hi Lucia!

Werden uns wohl erst beim Frühstück sehen, bin mit Harry und Ron was in der Bücherei gegen ihren Kater nachlesen. Werden es dann auch wohl gleich brauen. Dann bis zum Frühstück.

Grüße und bis später,

Hermine (Harry und Ron können nicht mehr schreiben … und ich darf das wieder ausbaden ... fies ... -.-)

Ich muss lachen. Arme Hermine … Allerdings bin ich auch froh, dass ich ein wenig allein sein kann. ich brauche Zeit für mich, um mir über meine Situation klar zu werden …

Ich ziehe mich aus, lege mein Kleid auf mein Bett und steige danach unter die Dusche. Der warme Strahl des Wassers trifft mich und ich schließe meine Augen. Es war angenehm, Snapes Berührungen zu spüren, genauso wie seinen Körper. Ich wünschte er wäre jetzt hier…

Panisch schlage ich meine Augen auf. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich … ich habe doch nicht wirklich gefallen an ihm gefunden, oder? Verdammt, er ist mein Lehrer! Ein wiederlicher und schleimiger Lehrer, aber seine Berührungen … Lucia höre auf damit! ER IST UND BLEIBT DEIN LEHRER!

Einige Zeit später gehe ich zum Frühstück.

„Morgen …", spreche ich und versuche zu lächeln, als ich mich an den Tisch setze.

„Mmph …", murmelt Ron und vergräbt seinen Kopf nur noch mehr in seinen Armen.

„Brauche Schlaf …", wispert Harry, gibt seinen Kopf zurück und fährt sich mit der Hand über seine Augen.

„Schlecht geschlafen?", frage ich und lächle.

„Willst du darauf eine wirkliche Antwort?", knurrte Harry und blickte mich an. Seine Augenringe waren kaum zu übersehen und seine Stimme klingt tief und rau.

„Und ich habe das alles wieder mal ausbaden dürfen … auf dem Gang vorher haben sie gekotzt und wer hat das alles wieder weg wischen dürfen? ICH!", jammert Hermine und stochert lustlos in ihrem Frühstück herum.

„Danke, Hermine …", sage ich und schiebe das Müsli etwas von mir weg. „Keinen Hunger mehr …"

„Wem sagst du das …?", spricht Ron und würgt so, als müsste er sich wieder übergeben.

„Habt ihr gestern wirklich soviel getrunken?", erkundige ich mich.

„Sie vertragen nichts.", sagt Hermine und grinst.

„Gar nicht wahr!", versucht sich Harry zu verteidigen.

„Nicht so laut …", jammert Ron.

Ich lache, das erste (und auch das letzte) Mal an diesem Tag.

In der 3. Stunde müssen wir zu Snapes Unterricht. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt mich, das mein Herz und meine Brust zusammen drücken zu scheint. Ich sitze auf meinem Platz und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Ich will ihn nicht sehen … nicht nach letzter Nacht … ich kann ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen …

„Lucia? Ist alles in …", weiter kommt Hermine nicht. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür der Klasse und Snape tritt (oder besser: schwebt) hinein.

„Setzen sie sich und geben sie die Zutaten heraus.", zischt er und legt seine Tasche auf den Tisch.

Ist das wirklich der Mann, mit dem ich gestern Nacht geschlafen habe? Er wirkt so … kalt und desinteressiert. Letzte Nacht war er zärtlich und schien auch ein wenig wärmer zu sein … Ist er etwa nur bei mir so?

„Heute brauen wir …"

Die Stunde vergeht nur langsam. Snape würdigt mich zum Glück kaum eines Blickes, was mein Gefühl jedoch nur wenig bessert. Als ich die Ingwer- Wurzleln schneide, zittere ich so, dass ich knapp daran bin, mich zu schneiden.

„Haben sie ein Problem?", zischte Snape und ich schrecke auf. Er steht direkt hinter mir und blickt mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„A … alles okay …", stammle ich und wende meinen Blick schnell wieder auf die Zutaten vor mir. Einige Zeit spüre ich Snapes Blick immer noch bohrend in meinem Rücken, dann jedoch dreht er sich zum Glück weg und ich kann endlich ein wenig aufatmen.

„Mich macht er auch immer noch nervös …", versucht Harry mich ein wenig zu trösten. Er hat keine Ahnung … der Grund, aus dem ich nervös bin, ist nicht der Grund, warum er nervös ist … Gott … letzte Nacht … ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren …

Die restliche Zeit versuche ich so gut wie möglich den Trank zu brauen und mich nicht von Snape und seinen Blicken ablenken zu lassen.

Als die Klingel, die das Ende der Stunde ankündigt, ertönt, atme ich erleichtert auf und packe hektisch meine Sachen zusammen. Ich will weg, bevor Snape mich wieder ansprechen kann…

Kaum, dass ich aufgestanden bin und gerade die Klasse verlassen will, höre ich Snapes Stimme hinter mir: „Miss. Romjan, warten sie. Ich muss mit ihnen reden!"

Ow Gott … bitte nicht …, denkeich und bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Bis später …", wispert Hermine und geht hinaus.

Harry legt mir aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter, flüstert: „Das wird schon wieder … wir sehen uns dann gleich, ja?" und geht zusammen mit Ron, der auch einige aufmunternde Wort für mich hat, hinaus.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass Snape wartet, bis alle Schüler weg sind. Als das geschehen ist, steht er auf, packt alle Sachen zusammen und geht zu seinem Lehrerzimmer. Er öffnet die Tür und tritt ein. Ich klammere mich an meine Tasche schlucke und folge ihm zitternd. Die tür hinter mir schließt sich.

Dunkelheit. Im ersten Moment kann ich nichts erkennen, ich höre nur Snapes Stimme die flüstert: „Darauf habe ich den ganzen Unterricht gewartet …"

Ich spüre, wie Snape mich stürmisch zu sich zieht und meinen Mund mit küssen bedeckt. Als er von mir ablässt, gewöhnen sich meine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit.

„Severus, ich …", beginne ich, jedoch lässt mich Snape nicht zu Wort kommen. Er gibt mir einen erneuten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Sag jetzt nichts …", wispert er und zieht mich nah zu sich. Ich spüre seinen Körper und wieder seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Langsam beginnt er, wieder meinen Hals hinunter zu küssen. Ich kann mich kaum noch gegen ihn wehren. Ich lasse meine Tasche fallen, lege Snape meine Arme auf die Schultern und drücke ihn näher an mich.

Nach vielen weiteren Küssen lässt er von mir ab.

„Warum?", wispere ich und drehe meinen Kopf von Snape weg.

„Weil ich mit dir reden muss.", spricht dieser und fährt die Konturen von meinem Körper nach.

„Dann lass uns bitte nur reden.", bitte ich, gehe einen Schritt zurück und hebe meine Tasche wieder auf.

„Gut …", murmelte Snape und mustert mich von oben bis unten.

„Was gibt es?"

„Den ganzen heutigen Abend und auch während meiner Unterrichtszeit habe ich mir etwas überlegt …", spricht er.

(Anmerkung: Toller Lehrer … denkt im Unterricht über seine Affären nach …)

Ich schlucke. „Das da wäre?"

Nun tritt Snape wieder auf mich zu und schlingt seine Arme um mich. „Ich liebe dich …"

Im ersten Moment bekomme ich keine Luft mehr. Kurz wird mir vor meinen Augen schwarz und ich fange zu wanken an. Ich weiche zurück bis an die Wand und schließe für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen.

„Was hast du?", höre ich Snapes kalte Stimme und ich spüre, wie er sich vor mich stellt.

„Warum?", keuche ich.

„Das ist mir gestern Nacht klar geworden … du hast mich gestern so glücklich gemacht, wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Ich liebe dich …"

Mit einem Schlag öffne ich meine Augen und sehe Snapes Gesicht vor mir. „Nein …", wispere ich. Das ist falsch …"

Bevor Snape noch etwas sagen kann, packe ich meine Tasche wieder festern und gehe langsam bis zur Tür.

„Es geht nicht …", spreche ich und spüre, wie sich langsam Tränen in meinem Gesicht sammeln.

Ohne Snapes Reaktion abzuwarten öffne ich die Tür und stürme hinaus, in mein Zimmer.

„Lucia!", ruft mir Snape noch nach, aber ich kann nicht mehr reagieren, will einfach nur weg laufen …

* * *

Das wars wieder mal für den Part. Noch ein weiterer und dann ist die Geschichte aus. Es kommt ein spannendes und ich hoffe für euch unerwartetes Ende.

Würde mich wieder sehr über Reviews freuen, ab 3 geht es wieder weiter.

Bis bald!  
Sasuke007


End file.
